


Relax

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Patience needs to relax.  Alex tries to help.





	Relax

Patience needed to relax.

Ever since she’d moved in with Jody, Alex, and Claire, Alex had noticed how skittish she was.  Sure, she was new to all of this supernatural stuff, whereas the three of them had been around it for quite a while and were used to it all, but still.

It was time to face the music.

Jody got a call from Sam with a case not too far from Sioux Falls, so she and Claire were packed and in the car in less than an hour, even though it was nearly dark already.  Jody had asked if they all wanted to go, but Alex saw the look on Patience’s face.

“Nah, Jodes, Patience and I will hold down the fort,” Alex had responded, hooking her arm around Patience’s shoulders.  “Make sure none of those bad place monsters show up while you’re gone.”

That might not have been the right thing to say in front of Patience, because she froze up as stiff as a board under Alex’s arm, but it got Jody to leave pretty easily.  The two of them watched as the car drove off, leaving Alex and Patience alone on the porch.

“Alright, girlie,” Alex said, letting Patience go and facing her.  “You and I are gonna have a good time while they’re gone.  Pizza.  Movies.  Relaxation.  You’re so wound up, I’d think you’re a slinky or something.”

Patience’s eyes were wide but she nodded, following Alex back into the house.  She took the menu from Alex when she handed it over, pulling her phone from her pocket.  “No pineapple, got it?” Alex said, winking at Patience.  Patience laughed, not wanting pineapple either.

Alex disappeared into the kitchen as Patience called, reappearing with her arms full of drinks and snacks.

“Pizza will be here in a half hour,” Patience offered, standing awkwardly as Alex arranged the snacks on the coffee table.  

“Awesome,” Alex replied, shooting Patience a smile.  “That gives us time to figure out what to watch.”

Alex sat, patting the couch next to her until Patience sat as well.  Alex grabbed the television remote, turning on the Apple TV to pull up their Netflix, Hulu, and HBO options.

“If you see anything you want to watch, just stop me,” Alex told Patience, noticing how Patience’s hands were clasped tightly together and she was sitting up awfully straight on the couch.  Alex nudged Patience’s shoulder with her own.  “Relax, girlie!”

Patience looked at her with surprise but followed orders, letting herself lean back into the couch.  Alex smiled, hopeful that Patience would be able to relax with just the two of them there.  She clicked through options of movies, the two of them giving half-interested comments when certain titles went by.

Nothing in particular stood out, though, luck so bad that they still hadn’t chosen a movie when the pizza arrived.

Alex went to the door to get the food and pay, tossing the remote to Patience when she left.  When she turned back to the couch, she saw Patience had started playing a documentary on medicine.

“Oh no,” Alex said, setting the pizza down and grabbing the remote.  “Tonight is not supposed to be educational, it’s supposed to be fun!”  Alex clicked out of the documentary.

“Alex, we’ve spent a half hour trying to find something to watch,” Patience argued, reaching for the remote.  Alex held it just out of her reach.  “We may as well learn something if we’re not going to find a movie we’ll like.”

Patience stood up, trying to grab the remote that was just out of her reach.  Alex held it behind her as far as she could, making Patience press in to her chest as she went for the remote.  They struggled for a moment before Alex took a deep breath, Patience’s body wash and shampoo invading her senses.

She smelled good.

And, Alex quickly realized, Patience felt good pressed against her chest.

Patience was unaware of the drop in interest on Alex’s part, getting the remote out of her hand and starting the documentary again.  She sat down and opened the pizza box, grabbing a slice.

Alex was still standing next to the couch, now mesmerized with Patience’s every move.  How had she never noticed how gorgeous Patience was, with her bronzed skin and deep brown eyes?  She was shy and nervous, sure, but Alex could work with that.  Maybe the way to get Patience to relax was to…

“Are you going to sit, or are you going to stand there and stare at me all night?” Patience interrupted Alex’s thoughts, making her shake her head to clear them.

One thing at a time.  Movie night-turned-documentary night could be their first step toward bonding.

Alex sat, grabbing her own slice of pizza.  “Cheers,” she offered, bumping the point with Patience’s slice.  Patience laughed at the silliness of it, Alex’s stomach flipping at the sound.

Yes, maybe this could be the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
